Splatball
by ItalianGuyDaMan
Summary: USAball and Canadaball decide to hang out for little reason and USAball shows Canadaball Splatoon. He then plays it for a while until he sleeps. But they are completely hidden from the mess outside. Rated T for strong language and mild pornographic refrences.
1. Chapter 1: Showing off

**It's my first story.**

 **Be happy for it.**

* * *

It was a nice day on January 26th, 2016. USAball had invited Canadaball over for no reason, he just said "So...Canada...I want you to come to my place because...we're gonna just do some shit." No explanation. No reason. Nothing. Canadaball still accepted the invite, however.

"Eyy, dude! I'm here!"

"It's open already!"

Canadaball barged into USAball's house (which is the white house), but stopped to see the interior of his house, as it was beyond his expectations.

"Wow, America..." Canadaball said while looking at the room he was in. "...this is nicer than I thought..."

USAball was laying on his couch, not looking anywhere but up. "I just decided to refurbish it a bit. It usually looks a bit different. Trump wanted it like this."

Canadaball then put his eyes on USAball. "So why did you invite me here exactly?"

"Because I wanted to show you about the game that I'm a pro at." USAball answered.

"What is it called?"

USAball grabs one of the games from his seemingly endless game shelf. "Splatoon!"

"What's a Splatoon?"

"It's this game where you play as squid kid things and shoot-"

"Ok, is this a porn game?" Canadaball interrupts.

USAball puts on probably the most "What the hell did you just say?" look anybody ever did. "Hell no it's not!" Canadaball backed away right after while saying Okay, okay! Jesus Christ..."

"Anyway," USAball continues "you shoot ink at each other and whoever has the most ground covered in their in wins. That's a turf war, but there are many other types of ranked modes instead of just that one, like Rainmaker."

Canadaball had an eager expression on his face now. "Can I play it now?"

"Just make sure to make another profile..."

After Canadaball had made his profile, he started to click a few things and even made a Miiverse for some reason until finally selecting Splatoon on the disc channel. "This will probably be infected with pornographic images everywhere, even on here." USAball had an expression that looked like he was about to do "the thing" on his face while he said this.

"Well you love looking at porn, so that's probably why you look like you're about to have sex with someone."

USAball blushed a bit. "...Well, yes...but-"

"Ok, less talk, more customising my squid-human hybrid we call inklings." Canadaball interrupted.

Canadaball was taken to the screen where it said to choose your inkling gender, and Canadaball immediately picked the male one. He matched his skin tone with the most prevalent skin tone in Canada and made the eye color blue (Well, USAball made him, actually). He completely skipped the tutorial, too, since he just wanted to get to a turf war immediately, but USAball made him do the tutorial to the end. After, he could finally do a turf war.

"Fucking finally! I just want to play this games core, for fucks sake!" Canadaball quitely shouted.

"Do that while I just get some water."

After Canadaball joined the first lobby, all the players had a higher level than him. He didn't know what to expect, but he thought he was going to lose, but he won, actually.

"Good job, man," USAball said, trying to make a compliment. "You actually did something for once."

"Says you."

After about 2 hours, Canadaball was able to get used to the controls, and climbed his way up to level 10, and stopped there.

"Dude, this game is actually fucking fun." Canadaball said.

"I know. Now you know, too."

After 5 hours of them doing random things and playing random things on random consoles, they eventually got bored and just decided to sit in the East wing of the White house.

"Mate...we should get some sleep." Canadaball said while yawning a bit.

"Yeah. It's getting kind of late, and I have to attend Trump's speech as usual."

"Well I'm gonna sleep here. You okay with the west wing?"

"...Okay then."

Canadaball found the area designed to sleep and so did USAball on the opposite end. They both fell asleep a bit after, not knowing what was happening outside.

* * *

Midnight, January 27th, 2016

Canadaball got up at the middle of the night so that he can get some water. He grabbed a flashlight to see and he saw a blue splat of ink on the window.

"What the hell...?"

Canadaball examined said splat of ink in the window and came to the conclusion that somebody decided to do a bit of graffiti, and they can get rid of it by morning. Canadaball then got his water and went back to sleep, still completely blind from the outside and what's happened...

* * *

 **And we are done!**

 **Thank you for reading if you did! Reviews are appreciated (unless it's an ass-kisser or a bot) and wanted so I can hopefully improve next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Inkvasion

**Yep.**

 **I'm lazy.**

 **Took a while for me to get to, but I finally got to it.**

 **Chapter 2 of Splatball.**

* * *

January 28th, 9:50 PM

Canadaball was the first one to wake up, and he decided to get dressed, but saw one of the windows was completely covered in blue ink. In fact, ALL of the windows were covered in blue ink on the wing Canadaball was sleeping on. Hell, there was even a bit of pink ink as well.

"...WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL JUST HAPPENED! AMERICA, YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Canadaball shouted almost at the top of his lungs.

Canadaball then rushed to wake up USAball so he could see everything. He asked him if his windows were covered in ink.

"DUDE, I FUCKING SAW IT, TOO! WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!" USAball replied

"I...don't know...do we need to check?"

"HELL FUCKING YES!"

After they went outside, the windows weren't just covered in ink.

The entire White House was, even some of the top.

"...Baby Jesus, please help me live. This planet is too much for me." USAball muttered.

"Wait, how did we not _hear_ the ink splatting...?" Canadaball questioned.

"I think I put invisible soundproof triggers here...fuck." USAball replied.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"TRUMP MADE ME!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD'VE REFUSED TO!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW MY HOUSE WOULD'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A BLANK CANVAS!"

"OK, OK! Now, how do we figure out who did this...?"

"Well, check!"

As Canadaball and USAball were going around trying to figure out what the hell just happened and who did it, they saw nothing after 3 trips around the White House. In their fourth trip, they heard a strange noise that might've came from the ink. This freaked Canadaball and USAball out, since somebody was still there, but they had no idea who of where they were.

"...Dude, I am fucking scared right now." Canadaball muttered.

They heard the noise again, but this time they caught a glimpse of the thing that said it. It was a small pink squid swimming in the pink ink. Another blue squid also was there with him.

"Those squids...they look awfully familiar..." USAball said.

The squids then came out of the ink in a humanoid form, standing close Canadaball and USAball. They all said nothing when they looked at each other, and then the pink humanoid finally spoke up after a bit.

"So...heh...is this your place?" The pink one said with a shaky voice.

"...You've got to be fucking kidding me right now." USAball responded.

"Wait...are those...those Inkling things from that one game...like...y'know...Splatoon?" Canadaball said.

"...Yes." USAball answered.

The blue one finally spoke. "WE COME IN PEACE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME OR HIM!"

"Well, you're not gonna die...but there will be servere consequences..." USAball said.

The Inklings both gulped.

* * *

 **Yep, another chapter done! All constructive criticism that doesn't kiss anybody's ass or is a spam message is allowed!**

 **Or just post something short...idk.**


End file.
